Pv
by Ixland
Summary: Sono x Ayame Yu x Yo -Matenrou Opera. Pequeño relato que ya publiqué en Amor Yaoi, dentro de una colección llamada Relatos Para Antes De Dormir.


[SonoxAyame YuxYo (Matenrou Opera)]

–No sé a qué juegan –decía Yuu mientras veía a Ayame y Sono hacer su momento "Titanic" (1).

–Déjales, Yu –dijo Yo tocándole el hombro–. De seguro Ayame está feliz ahora. El idiota de Sono no se da cuenta de nada, pero está haciendo muy feliz a Ayame con la tontería.

–Sono nunca se da cuenta de nada.

–Déjale en paz, lo vuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo. Además, tú lo terminaste, no sé a qué viene ahora esos extraños celos que te gastas.

–Unfnffefné –refunfuñó Yu, mientras se alejaba de Yo de vuelta a su batería.

–¿Qué? No te oí –decía el otro mientras le seguía. Cuando llegó a su altura, Yu se sentó y le habló.

–Que yo no lo terminé, fue él.

–¿Qué? Pero le dijisteis a todo el mundo que..., habías sido tú.

–Ya lo sé, es que no quería acabar dando lástima, ¡yo era el más maduro de la relación!, Sono me dijo que podía decir que había sido idea mía si eso me hacía sentir mejor.

–Ahhh, así que sigues enamorado de Sono y por eso no quieres que se le acerque nadie, ¿no? –Sentenció el moreno.

–¡No! No sigo enamorado de él. Le tengo un gran cariño pero..., no sé, es simplemente que no creo que nadie sea lo suficientemente bueno para él. Él es muy bueno, ¿sabes? Lo mío con él no fue bien, creo que siempre fuimos más amigos que amantes.

–Pero con Ayame no es así.

–No, no lo es. Con él es tierno y cuidadoso, cuida de él a cada rato, ¡es así desde que Ayame llegó al grupo cuando se fue Karen!

–¿Y?

–Creo que siempre sintió algo por él y yo me metí en medio cuando le pedí salir.

–Y ahora estás celoso.

–¡Qué no estoy celoso, leches! Es sólo que pienso que Ayame lo quiere a él y el idiota de Sono no se da cuenta de que quiere a Ayame. Es como si..., como si todo estuviera en pause hasta que estos dos consigan estar juntos, ¿sabes? Como si yo estuviera esperando que pasara por fin para poder seguir con mi vida, para cerrar el capítulo definitivamente.

–Leer tanto te hace mal –dijo Anzi reuniéndose con los otros dos.

–¿Qué?

–¿No decías no sé qué de acabar un capítulo para poder vivir?

–Anzi –dijo el bajista mientras se alejaba a recoger su bajo–, quizás tú deberías leer más.

Yu no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a reír con esa risa suya tan contagiosa, lo que hizo reír a los otros dos, llamando la atención del staff y del resto de Matenrou Opera que volvían hacia sus puestos de grabación.

Sono comenzó a reír también, contagiado por el buen humor de sus amigos. Ayame sin embargo, sonrió, pero se le quitaron las ganas de reír al ver a Sono ir directamente a Yu, cogerle por los hombros y pedirle que le explicara la broma a él también. Y como Yu se negaba, Sono trataba de ahogarlo en broma y Anzi tuvo que ir a ayudarlo.

Ayame se ponía mal cada vez que Sono se acercaba a Yu. Era así desde que entró en Matenrou, trataba de que no le importara: los dos eran amigos desde antes del grupo, era normal que tuvieran más confianza; y luego, cuando ellos dos empezaron a salir, trató de olvidarse del todo de Sono, trató de no salir a beber con sus compañeros, de no hablar mucho con ellos, de no implicarse; pero no funcionó. Sono seguía estando en su cabeza y cada vez más en su corazón. El resto del grupo lo fue notando, sobre todo Yo que era un gran observador. Yo había hablado con él en varias ocasiones, tratando de que le olvidara cuando Yu y Sono estaban juntos y tratando de que se declarara cuando ya no lo estuvieron.

Pero Ayame sabía que no tenía oportunidades con él, si le gustaban los chicos del estilo de Yu, él mismo no tenía oportunidades. Yu tenía personalidad, no se dejaba mandar por nadie, hacía lo que quería, y tenía una confianza con Sono que él nunca tendría. Además el cuerpo de Yu era muy masculino y fibroso, y el suyo delgado y menudo.

Todos estos pensamientos aumentaban cada vez que Sono se acercaba a Yu.

Temprano aquella tarde terminaron de grabar el PV de Murder Scope y Sono y Anzi decidieron que había que celebrarlo junto con el staff yendo a beber por ahí. Aunque Ayame no estaba de humor, Yo lo agarró del brazo y no lo soltó hasta llegar al bar.

–No puedes seguir huyendo, Ayame –le susurró Yo al oído antes de soltarle el brazo ya en el bar–. Mira lo que pasó hoy, ¿a quién escogió para ese momento con las fotos en la azotea? Fue él el que te llamó. Es lento, es... ¡es idiota! O das tú el primer paso o alguien te lo va a quitar..., otra vez.

Yo se alejó, sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero aquello hizo saltar a Ayame, algo dentro de él le dijo que Yo tenía razón y ése era el momento.

Así, se acercó donde Sono estaba conversando con un par de chicas del staff, sin decir nada lo agarró del brazo e, ignorando sus protestas, lo sacó fuera del local, al callejón cercano donde el bar dejaba los cubos de basura. No era el lugar ideal, pensó Ayame, pero era discreto y no muy ancho, así que valdría. Tiró con fuerza de Sono y lo estampó contra la pared.

–¡AY! ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Ayame? Mierda. Me hiciste daño en el trasero –dijo mientras se sobaba el susodicho.

–A ver..., ¿cómo lo digo? ¿Cómo se dice? –Ayame no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de Sono, sin mirarle a la cara.

–¿Qué? ¿Que quieres decir?

–Cállate, no me dejas pensar. ¡Mierda! Yo nunca he hecho nada así.

–¿Nada como qué?

–Que te calles un momento. A ver, Sono..., er...

–Ayame, me estás empezando a asustar, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

–¡Cállate un momento! Sólo déjame pensar un momento. –Ayame respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, luego se paró y levantó la mirada hacia Sono. – Sono, hace mucho..., bueno, no tanto..., o sea, sí... Mejor: Sono, hoy..., no no no no...

–Aya–chan, de verdad, ¿quieres descansar? ¿Un té o algo así? Estás muy nervioso.

–Déjame pensar un momento, por favor.

–Vamos a tu casa y te vas a la cama pero ya, ya verás como mañana te acuerdas de lo que sea y...

–¡QUÉ TE CALLES! –Sono estaba poniéndole de los nervios y lo único que quería era que se callara y lo dejara declararse en paz. ¡Y no se callaba! Quería callarlo. Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba presionando a su líder contra la pared mientras lo besaba de manera desesperada agarrando con fuerza su sorprendido rostro. A pesar de descubrir que Sono se había callado y que incluso parecía corresponder el beso, Ayame reaccionó como si la piel del vocalista le hubiera quemado y saltó de pronto a la otra pared del callejón, respirando agitadamente y mirando con auténtico terror a su líder.

–A... Ayame –consiguió decir Sono a pesar de respirar aún con dificultad–. ¿Qué..., qué ha sido eso?

La pregunta, ya sea por la inocencia o por la estupidez hizo perder de nuevo la razón al pianista.

–¿A TI QUÉ TE PARECE QUÉ FUE ESO, IDIOTA? ¡Un beso! ¡Una declaración, mierda! ¿Siempre hay que decirte todo con TODAS las letras para que lo entiendas! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Desde hace mucho! ¡Pero eres tan jodidamente idiota que nunca te das cuenta de nada! –Ayame se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, acababa de declararse y llamar idiota a Sono en menos de medio minuto, ¡menuda declaración!

La cara de Sono era una muestra de sensaciones y sorpresas, pero Ayame pudo ver en poco tiempo una gran sonrisa y como el vocalista se separaba de la pared, lo tomaba las manos y se las apartaba del rostro para besarlo con lentitud. Ayame apenas pudo atinar a sujetarse de los brazos de Sono porque se sentía temblar y sabía que caería. El líder lo afianzó por la cintura seguramente temiendo también que cayera.

El beso lento y cariñoso se iba tornando en uno más cálido y pasional. Sono parecía querer que su lengua aprendiera toda la boca de Ayame en tan sólo un beso. Pero cuando oyó gemir a éste, pensó que quizás no era el mejor lugar. Lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Sono sonrió con dulzura y apartó algunos cabellos de la cara del pianista.

–Si dices las cosas claras sí que me entero.

–Sí, claro.

Sono sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a Ayame ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Ayame le correspondió el abrazo. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Sono habló, sin moverse de esa posición y sin permitir a Ayame ver su rostro.

–A mi también me gustas mucho, Ayame. Creo que esto puede ser grande, muy grande.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio o algo así?

–Eso creo –dijo mientras levantaba la cara y lo miraba a los ojos–. A partir de ahora quiero que estemos juntos.

–Yo también –susurró Ayame con vergüenza–. ¿Y Yu?

–¿Qué le pasa?

–¿Qué si se acabó todo entre vosotros?

–Obvio, nosotros siempre fuimos más amigos que otra cosa, por eso no duramos. Ojalá que se le declare a Yo pronto y sean felices, la verdad es que son dos buenos amigos y se lo merecen.

–¿Yu y Yo?

–Sí. ¿No lo sabías? ¿Ves como de algunas cosas sí que me entero? –Ayame sonrió y besó levemente a Sono.

–Oye, tu pregunta de antes...: sí.

–¿Qué pregunta?

–La de llevarme a casa –dijo el rubio mientras sonreía–. Llévame a casa, Sono.

–De acuerdo. Te llevaré donde quieras.

–Y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

Sono y Ayame se tomaron discretamente de las manos para salir del callejón camino del coche del primero.

Sin embargo, los tres pares de ojos que miraban desde la rendija de la puerta de atrás del bar no se atrevían aún a moverse, hasta el que estaba abajo del todo, tumbado en el suelo decidió levantarse.

–Bueno, chicos, el primer show del día acabó, el segundo es privado, así que los dejo solos –decía rápidamente Anzi mientras reía y volvía a toda prisa a la sala principal, dejando en la puerta abierta a un Yo con los ojos muy abiertos y a un Yu que le hacía señas para que no se fuera.

–Yu... –el batería tembló al oír su nombre, pero se giró, aunque no podía levantar la mirada para ver al bajo. –¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que dice Sono es cierto?

–¡Cuándo se ha enterado Sono de algo! Jejejeje –trató de quitarle importancia al asunto; pero vio la cara seria del otro y supo que estaba vendido–. Lo siento, Yo. No quiero incomodarte ni nada por el estilo.

–¿Pero cómo..., cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

–Bueno, como te he dicho esta tarde, tenía que terminar el capítulo de Sono definitivamente para poder avanzar. –Yu se giró dispuesto a volver al bar, pero Yo lo detuvo por el brazo.

–¿Y ahora qué? Sono y Ayame están juntos –Yu se giró y vio a Yo muy cerca suyo, con angustia reflejada en la mirada–. ¿No piensas hacer nada?

–... Quizás hoy no sea el mejor día para hablar de esto, ¿no crees, Yo?

–¡Y una mierda! –dijo el bajista agarrando del cuello al pelilargo y besándolo con deseperación. Yu tardó en responder al beso, pero finalmente tomó a Yo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, con lo que el otro gimió audiblemente.

–Creo que mejor... nos vamos a casa también... –dijo Yu entre beso y beso.

–¿En la tuya o en la mía? –preguntó Yo con la voz más sugerente que pudo encontrar.

–Donde quieras –contestó Yu divertido mientras volvía a besarlo–. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Eso sí que lo podemos dejar para otro día, ¿no?

Anzi pudo ver como la segunda pareja de idiotas del día se sonreía mutuamente y salía al callejón para ir a la casa de uno de ellos. Definitivamente tendría que buscar una buena excusa ante el staff para que cuatro miembros de la banda hubieran desaparecido tan rápidamente.

(1) Por si alguien no sabe que es el momento "Titanic" está aquí a partir del minuto 5:57. ¿Alguien ha visto esas fotos, por cierto? .com/watch?v=51HD_YmABCw


End file.
